


Stage Lights Like Stars

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together we will endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Lights Like Stars

One day, these stage lights are going to go dim for the last time, and we'll be left with nothing but the salty scent of a million tears, echoes of _Wakaremichi_ still bouncing off the walls during the conclusion of what would be the final encore of our entire career. It'll be bittersweet: like kissing Grandma to sleep, one that you both know she might never wake up from; _she has lived her life in full, it's time to let go_. It'll hurt too, but it's going to be the good kind of wrenching: a necessary heartbreak that every band has to go through if only because everything, _everything,_ has to come to an end.

"But not this." 

The touch isn't fleeting. It's firm and yet so soft, gentle like when a leaf decides not to fall on pavement but on skin instead. Your palm encompasses the entirety of my nape as you pull me close so I can bury my nose on your throat, Adam's apple vibrating with the timbre of your soothing voice. 

"We don't have an ending, Aoi."

And I've always cried the hardest, they say, but how can I not? I've fallen in love with this sea of strangers who have become our friends, in a strange way. Each and every one of them our confidante because don't you see it sometimes? How _they know_ but still stayed? They all stuck around _knowing,_ even wrote about us with secretive smiles like there's something they just found out that we haven't. We didn't know it then, but we do now-

 _you and I_  
and the word  
_eternity_

And all that they guessed way before we realized ourselves that _it could actually be._ Can you believe it? How all-knowing they all are? And now this... _this..._ how will we find them off stage and outside arenas and stadiums, those who know and accept that it's okay if we want to be together?

  


Your voice is suddenly laced with a bit of laughter that you're trying so hard to supress, although quite ineffectively, as I continue to heave against your chest. 

"It's just Tokyo Dome, Aoi. We haven't actually disbanded yet."

I splutter a bit and hit you hard on the chest for the teasing, and this time you end up laughing aloud - encasing me in warm limbs and pressing a kiss on my forehead as I say with a sob-

"But eventually, _eventually_..."

  


You hum and pull me even closer, speaking right beside my ear in a whisper as if you're sharing a secret. And we know all about secrets, don't we? You and I and _them._

"Yes," you say matter-of-factly, and it tears at my chest, the confirmation of _the end_ , turning my sobs a little more frantic. "It'll happen someday. But Aoi..." You lean back and smile down at me, eyes soft even while shaded so fiercely by shadow and liner, and your thumb chases teardrops with a loving swipe. "We'll be just fine."

I feel like I'm a teenager again, alone in a concrete city after knowing only sand and sea for years. "H-how do you know?" And there's a boyish grin on your lips that makes my heart skip, reminding me of our first time in Budokan not just as a band but as _me and you._

"Because like they've always known," Your glimpse passes over the white walls of the make room and upwards where the audience is still in, thousands of voices buzzing somewhere above us. 

  


"We'll still be together."


End file.
